


Chains and Sunshine

by LewdCookies



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Chains, DECAPITATIOOOOOON, Dubious Consent, Dungeon, F/M, Fellatio, Forced, Making the house shake, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-sexual death, Rough Sex, Solar/Terrestrial, Vaginal Sex, Vigorous Facefuck, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: A Terrestrial exalt wakes up chained to a wall inside a dungeon.





	Chains and Sunshine

Tepet Revvie felt like shit.  
Although truth to be told, this wasn’t the first time she had woken up feeling groggy as all hell, nor would it really be the last time either. But it was just that those occasions were getting further and further apart from each other.  
However, it had been quite a while since she had woken in what seemed to be a paltry example of a dungeon cell with her hands chained above her head like a common slave. If she was of a clearer mind she probably would’ve tried to remember the last time it happened, but now the mere idea of a really deep thought made her feel somewhat nauseous.  
This of course posed the very important question that needed to be answered at this moment.  
What the fuck had happened?  
She frowned in a vain attempt to clear the foggy haze that blanketed her mind like a wet rag. She had come to a small village on some Western island looking for something, specifically what it was escaped her at this moment, but ultimately her search had come up empty handed and she decided to spend the evening at the local inn before getting a room for the night.  
The last thing she faintly remembered was someone barging into her room, a small scuffle before things went black and now she was chained to a wall in someone’s dungeon.  
She tugged at the chains binding her hands together to no real use. She tried again with greater force but they still refused to really budge.  
“Ah, I see you’re awake at last. It’s no real use trying to break free as those chains are Orichalum infused.”  
Revvie’s gaze went from her chained hands to the source of the voice.  
He was standing in the doorway to her cell, flanked by two guards and the best way she could put it was that he was the epitome of a handsome prince. Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, a hint of a pale complexion and a muscular body hidden underneath fine clothing. And yet at the same time there was something about him that made the hairs on her neck stand on edge. He was surrounded by an aura of smugness and dominance that some put some other Terrestrials she had met to shame. The smug smile plastered on his face did not help at all.  
“And who might you be?” Revvie asked, one of her eyebrows arched questioningly.  
“Oh, how foolish of me not to introduce myself, I’m Resplendent Cerulean Sky, the lord and ruler of this region and soon this entire island,” the man said with a flourish.  
“Name’s Revvie, pleased to meet ya,” she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “Now would you mind explaining why the fuck I got torn out of my bed last night and now in chains in your awful excuse for a dungeon?”  
“Such coarse language, highly unfit for my consort to be.”  
“Whoa hang on for one goddamn second here, consort?” Revvie said hotly, “What the fuck are you babbling about?”  
“Simple,” replied Sky boastfully, “I intend to make you my consort. A man of my stature and position should aim, nay it’s in my blood, to surround myself with a number of consorts of both mortal and Exalted kind and when I heard that a female Terrestrial was visiting a village in my realm I knew I must have her.”  
In response Revvie just tossed her head back and started laughing as Sky just looked at her dumbfounded.  
“You can’t be serious here,” she managed to get out between fits of laughter, “Me? Your consort. That’s just absurd.” She began laughing even harder.  
Sky dumbfounded look slowly crossed over to one of annoyance as she continued laughing for a while before starting to calm down.  
“Oh man, I haven’t laughed that hard in ages, at least not since that whole demon fly incident.”  
“Laugh it up Terrestrial, for it is your destiny for your kind to serve beneath me as my consort.”  
The gears in Revvie’s head that had slowly started churning went into sudden overdrive as the pieces started falling into place. He was a Solar.  
Great, she thought resigned. She had been captured by a Solar, a power hungry and randy Solar for that part. If the others ever heard about this they’ll never let it down for as long as she lived.  
On the plus side it did seem like he had been exalted not too long ago so he was still fresh out of the egg so to speak. Although underestimating him would be a bad idea regardless.  
“Well gee, not sure if I should feel honored or creeped out by that sentiment, but forget it Golden boy,” she said mockingly, “That ain’t gonna happen.”  
“I figured you say that, but I’ve got ways to make you think otherwise.”

He made a gesture and the guards saluted and marched off as he closed the door to the cell.  
Revvie glared at him balefully where she stood at the cell wall as he regarded her with a hungry gleam in his eyes. Her face was beautiful but at the same time marred with several scars, the most prominent one going over her left eye and was mostly covered by a leather eyepatch adorned with an orchid. He stepped closer to her and cupped her chin in his hand.  
“Somewhat damaged perhaps, but one can not be picky when an opportunity like this is given.”  
He leaned in and kissed her roughly on the mouth but then suddenly winced.  
“Feisty aren’t we?” he said wiping the blood from his lower lip with the back of his hand.  
“Fuck you,” Revvie spat to which he replied by giving her a slap across her cheek which made her see stars.  
“We definitely have to do something about that foul tongue of yours.”  
“Funny you should say that,” she said with a sly grin as her cheek burned red, “Others have thought the same and yet they all end up screaming my name in some fashion.”  
“Once I’m done with you you’ll be screaming my name as you service me for everyone to hear,” Sky’s voice had a hard edge to it.  
“We’ll see about that,” she replied coldly.  
“Defiant to the bitter end, I’m really going to enjoy breaking you.”  
With that he tore her jacket open, sending buttons scattering everywhere and with another tug the jacket was torn into pieces and discarded on the floor quickly followed by her undershirt, her pants followed afterwards and she stood now only clad in her underwear. Her body was that of a warrior. Fit and lean but still packing muscle, it was a sight that would make most mortal warriors envious. It was a body made for combat, shaped by combat and at the same time honed to a razor sharp edge of perfection by the blood of the Terrestrial dragons that flowed within her. But much like her face it was marred, no, adorned with a multitude of scars both big and small with barely any stretch of skin not marked in some fashion. Most noticeably was the long black scar that went from her shoulders, between her moderate but still sizeable breasts and down to her hips. Her fiery red hair, braided into a single long braid, reached down to the small of her back right above her shapely firm ass.  
However the thing that caught his attention was her right arm, it was made out of red Jade which glistened in crimson hues as it reflected the sunlight that shone through a window up high in the cell.  
“How exquisite,” he remarked amazed as he dragged a pair of fingers over the arm down towards her covered breasts. Revvie simply held her tongue and continued to glare at him.  
He cupped her breasts and gave them a not too gentle squeeze before tearing off her bra which exposed her firm breasts to the open air. He continued with his none too gentle assault on her bare chest by groping them roughly and twisting her nipples sharply, causing her stoic demeanor to crack just a bit as she hissed sharply.  
Revvie silently cursed her Terrestrial libido as his touches began taking its effect as she felt heat in her loins starting to build as he explored her body with his hands with obvious needy hunger as they roamed, pinched and groped her exposed flesh. He pinched her ass roughly to see if it elicited another reaction but she remained stoic and an annoyed look crossed over his face momentarily before he simply slapped her hard on her rear, causing her to jump and leaving a stinging feeling and a red palm print behind.  
Sky continued his none too gentle assault on her body with his hands and mouth meanwhile Revvie tried her best to ignore the building heat that she felt inside her and instead focusing on the ways she was going to repay the favour back to him, currently she was deciding between castrating him with a wooden spoon or disemboweling him with her own bare hands. She suddenly felt the chains holding her arms up slacken and then she was being forced down on her knees. Sky stood in front of her and with a smug grin on his face as he undid the buckle on his pants, which possessed a very visible bulge that went down one of his legs, before letting them fall to the ground and his member sprung into the open and she had to quickly lean back to avoid it smacking her in the face.  
It was, if anything, rather sizeable she thought, it was about as long as her forearm and as thick as it as well if not close to being as thick as a beer boytle. Now it wasn’t the biggest dick she had seen because that award belonged to it’s owner in front of her but it was rather big regardless. She wondered in the back of her head how many mortal women had been subjected to it and what gruesome outcomes it might have produced in the end.  
She couldn’t help but to swallow, partly from the growing arousal she felt and in slight trepidation.  
“Is that it?” She said mockingly, “I’ve seen bigger at House Cynis parties.”  
Sky didn’t bother with a reply and just grabbed a fistfull of her hair.  
“Say aaah.”  
Revvie chose not to comment on the corniness of the line and simply rolled her one eye as she kept her mouth closed as the head of the member rubbed against her lips and teeth. Sky just glared at her and clamped his hand around her throat, realizing that the game was up for now she opened her mouth only for Sky to the shaft down her throat and bury her nose in his pubic hair in one swift movement and then holding her there for a while before proceeding to rapidly and brutally fuck her face and her only response was a series of garbled noises as saliva started running down the sides of her mouth and over her breasts in short order.  
When he let her go she broke into a long coughing fit  
“Not so tough are we now?” Remarked Sky mockingly.  
Revvie’s response was simple, she spat at him to which Sky replied by grabbing her by the hair again and shoving his member down her throat once more and face-fucking her once more at a brutal pace. The sound of his balls slapping her face and Revvie’s gargling echoed in the dungeon walls. She felt his member pulse slightly before it deposited large amounts of semen down her gullet, forcing her to repeatedly swallow to avoid choking on the stuff and the member left her mouth with a sloppy plop and she began coughing up globs of semen that fell to the floor with a wet splat and dribbled down her body. She spat to the side in an attempt to wash the salty taste away but to no real avail as it permeated her entire mouth.  
“Is that it?” she said with a mocking grin and spat to the side once more in defiance.  
Sky bristled and looked close to hitting her but instead hoisted her back up on her feet, and with one brutal tug ripped her panties off her and without any sense of gentleness shoved two fingers into her now sopping wet slit. He smirked at her at the discovery and brought the slick fingers up to his mouth.  
“Mmm, spicy.”  
Revvie groaned at the joke which earned her another slap in the face. He pushed her up against the wall and spread her legs wide.  
“I’m gonna enjoy fucking you into submission.”  
“Based on your previous performance I’m kinda left wanting here.”  
He shoved his slick member into her well lubricated slit down to the hilt in one brutal thrust and she couldn’t help but to gasp at the sudden feeling of fullness. He started pounding her with intensity and her body almost involuntarily moved and gyrated in response to his thrust as her breasts jiggled from the repeated impacts. The sound of flesh hitting flesh in rapid succession as well as their grunting echoing throughout the dungeon well into the other parts of the house. As he fucked her she let out a string of berating insults edging him to go faster and faster.  
“Come on you little shit,” snarled Revvie, “Harder. Fuck me like you’ve got a pair Golden boy.”  
He growled back and increased the pace of his thrusting to an even more feverish pace as she continued to insult and berate him as well as goad him on. Soon her juices frothed and foamed around his member from the friction and dripped down to the slick puddle forming at their feet.  
Their frantic fucking continued for hours and soon the stone wall behind her had begun to crack from the repeated pounding and soon her glistening body was caked with a layer of dirt from the dust raining down from the wall.. He flipped her over, down the entirety of her back was a large elaborate multi-coloured tattoo of a dragon that glistened in the light, but the splendid sight was completely lost to him as he continued to pound into her without abandon and seemingly driving her further and further into the wall as she continued moaning and goading him on and on. He suddenly pulled out of her and unceremoniously rammed his rod into her other hole, causing her to groan in both pleasure and pain, before resuming his frenzied pounding.  
Soon it seemed as if the entire house was shaking and creaking and they had now devolved to simply grunting and screaming at each other as they kept on fucking. Sweat was pouring of them in floods and spots of skin glistened in the sunlight while the rest was coated in a layer of dust that floated down from the roof and the nearby wall. He flipped her over once more so he could once more see her face as he relentlessly pounded her. A fire burned behind her remaining steel blue eye as she moaned and groaned from his thrusting while she continued spitting out goading insults at him.  
“Come on Goldie, fuck me. Fuckmefuckmefuckmefuckme!” Revvie practically screamed at him as she could sense him getting closer and closer to release.  
“Know your place you Terrestrial whore,” Sky shouted back at her, “For I. Am. Your. MASTER!”  
With one final tremendous effort he burrowed his member deep inside her and with an almost feral roar he came and painted her insides white with his semen. She wrapped her legs around him to bring her closer to him as he continued depositing huge amounts of demigod semen into her before he mid-spurt managed to pull out of her with a wet schlorp and started showering her breasts and face.  
Soon an eerie silence of sorts had settled in the cell as the only sound present was their heavy breathing aside from the occasional rattling of chains. Her legs were still wrapped around his midriff, globs of semen and her own juices dripped from her abused slit and splattered wetly on the cell floor. She just stared at him as her breathing started to slow down. It took a moment for Sky to find words but they were proud and boastful ones, believe she had been broken in at last.  
“Now, swear fealty to me and only me and serve as one of my consorts until the end of time..”  
She looked at him for a moment with a sense of wonder before she leaned in close.  
“I forgot to tell you something, Master,” she whispered huskily in his ear, putting an extra breathy emphasis on the last word to entice him,  
“I’m already taken.”  
His eyes widened in surprise as she began grinning like a shark as her right arm suddenly changed itself into a brutal looking sword that shattered the chains holding her arms together and he barely had time to shout for guards before that very same sword separated his head from his neck with one brutal swipe that seemingly left ghostly after-images flickering behind it and showering her in his blood. His body twitched and looked like it was about to lunge at her for a moment before it collapsed to the ground as she let it go with a kick to the chest, the blood intermixing with the fluids already pooling on the around her feet floor.  
“Thanks for the fuck, asshole,” she muttered darkly before kicking the cell door to splinters and made her way out the dungeon

Tepet Revvie felt like shit.  
Her body was caked with a mix of blood, dust and semen, not to mention the stuff that ran down her leg and left a wet trail behind her as she walked through the Solar manor. Behind her were the bodies of the guards who had all decided that attacking her was a better idea than running away. At this moment she wanted nothing than a cup or even kettle of Maiden’s Tea followed by a stiff drink and a hot bath. Some clothes too, since her ‘gracious’ host had ruined hers in his eagerness to make her his own.  
Not only did he ruin her clothes he didn’t even have the courtesy of making her orgasm, she thought irritated.  
“I need to get back to the ship,” she muttered to herself.  
Another guard came screaming at her with his sword held up high, she side-stepped his clumsy attack with trained ease and cut him down with her bladed arm.  
Revvie suddenly stopped in her tracks, did she just hear someone giggle? It was then she also noticed that the air had become significantly warmer and more humid. Continuing on down the hall towards the source of the noise her sharp ears started picking out a number of tittering female voices and the sound of pouring water. She pulled a set of drapes aside and was met with a sudden gush of warmth as steam billowed in her face  
Surrounding a large pool filled with steaming hot water sat a multitude of girls of various ages on benches and large pillows, they looked to be in their middle to late teens. Most of them were normal mortals but she did spy some with seeming hints of godly or elemental blood in them amongst the crowd. What they wore would hardly be considered clothing to some people as it barely covered them and it was transparent as well which showed off pretty much everything they had. Which was plenty. As she appeared at the entrance they all stopped whatever they had been doing and looked at her with increasing curiosity. She could almost feel them checking her out and with a thought dismissed the sword which was out of sight behind the curtain. A sly smile started slowly creeping onto her face as one of her eyebrows raised in interest at what was splayed out in front of her.  
“On second thought,” she mused to herself, “The ship and the other can wait for now. After all, I did say I was going to be away for a few days.”


End file.
